


First Summer

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Earlier fanfic I made for Hugtto Precure and Emiruru. It was the episode during the summer festival with the whole gang in yukata, as well as Bishin's first attempt to attack them. It was a pretty good ep!Buuuut it needed some Emiruru, so I threw in something they would have done after the festival!





	First Summer

The night was hot, espescially after the battle with Bishin. They knew the enemy wanted to put the seed of doubt into the back of their minds about Harry. At this juncture, it was pointless. The team has become more closer than ever before. Neither distrust nor dark secrets would tear them apart. 

Not espescially for Emiru and Ruru.

The night was winding down to a close. The night stand shops were closing. People were thinning out. Hana, Homare, Saaya with Harry and Hugtan already said their goodbyes. Even Emiru's brother tried to bring her home with him. Emiru and Ruru decided to stay a bit longer and left after they assured their family and friends they won't stay long. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Emiru asked with a bright smile on her face. 

Ruru giggled a bit. "Indeed. You humans have a way of making beautiful memories." 

Emiru nodded in agreement. "You have a lot to learn, Ruru!" The grounds has become quiet as they left the area to reach the beach front. As they walked in the darkness, iluminated only by the moon and stars above, Emiru looked at Ruru's hand. "Ruru... can I..."

"Hmm?" Ruru looked back at the shorter girl. Emiru kept making quick glances, back and forth, at her hand. Ruru offered her hand to Emiru, and Emiru quickly took it, locking their fingers together. There was a shy smile on Emiru's face. "Did you want to hold hands all this time?" Ruru queried.

"I couldn't do it when you were busy playing!" Emiru said hurriedly. 

Ruru giggled again. "You were playing too."

"I'm a kid, it's what I am allowed to do-" Emiru started but stopped. She pursed her lips and moved closer to Ruru. Despite the hot night air, Ruru's warmth comforted Emiru. "I wish I was older." Emiru said softly.

"I wish I was made in your age." Ruru added, rubbing Emiru's hand with her thumb. It was a small, affectionate gesture. One that Ruru learned Emiru liked.

They finally reached the beach. Emiru and Ruru walked down the footpath until they reached the sand. Emiru kicked off her sandals and ran ahead towards a small wooden bench. The sea has risen for high tide, but it wasn't high enough to reach Emiru's knees nor submerge the bench. Emiru sat down on the bench, swinging her bare legs around, splashing water before her. Ruru sat down next to her, pulling up her yukata so it doesn't get wet.

"This world is truly beautiful." Ruru murmured, looking at the sky above. The sea stretched out before them, endless it seemed, with the stars over head glistening quietly. The salt air brushed against their faces, and a splash of water suddenly leapt at them. Ruru and Emiru laughed and squealed, wiping the water off their faces.

"Okay! I should have seen that coming!" Emiru said sheepishly, wringing her sleeves of water. 

"I was caught by surprise too." Ruru added, shaking her hair. It had a desired effect with Emiru being sprayed with droplets.

"Ah! Ruru! You're not a puppy!" Emiru cried out with laughter, jumping closer to the girl and grabbing her arm. Ruru stifled another giggle until she noticed Emiru wasn't laughing. Emiru was hugging her arm with her breath rising in tempo. It was the most intimate physically Emiru had ever done. The shorter girl looked up to Ruru.

"Kiss me."

Ruru would have hesitated. She would have said something snarky and tease Emiru a bit before doing what she wanted. All Ruru saw was those large doe brown eyes, those long eye lashes, the pink of her lips. Ruru leaned over and slowly closed her eyes. Their lips met, and their world melted together for a moment. Their senses felt each others presence. Their need was strong, frightening, growing. Ruru pulled away and Emiru gasped out. A hot blush ran across both girls faces. 

"Again." Emiru said, already leaning closer. Just her movement alone already told Ruru it wasn't enough. Their lips met, and it was longer, more passionate. Their hands searched for each other. The kiss was blinding, white sparks going through their bodies. This time, it was Emiru who pulled away. She was touching her lips as she gasped for air. 

"I'm so happy." Emiru said, tears brimming her eyes. She hugged Ruru's arm once more. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time. First summer with you. First love with you. First duet together. First swim together." Emiru buried her face into Ruru's shoulder, sobbing. "First true friend. I'm glad I met you. I love you, Ruru. I really, really do."

Ruru's chest started aching. She has gotten used to this sort of pain. It was the ache of wanting more. She brought Emiru closer to her chest, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, Emiru." Ruru whispered, letting her own tears flow. "I want to be with you forever and ever."

Emiru wiggled free from Ruru's hug. Emiru climbed on Ruru's lap. Breathing heavily, Emiru took Ruru's face with both dainty hands. Emiru kissed Ruru's lips deeply. Ruru didn't resist. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Emiru's small waist and hugged her close. The whiteness, the sparks, the heat and that gnawing fear all came at once. It washed both girls, and their emotions danced with it. It was the longest kiss they've ever had. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang above them, followed by a flash of light. Fireworks. Someone must be using up their leftovers. Emiru and Ruru broke from their world again and stared at each others eyes, out of breath. Strands of their hair marred each others faces. More fireworks exploded over them, the lights of red and purple sparkles dancing in the sky. 

Emiru climbed off Ruru and slumped next to her. She giggled, wiping the dried tears off her face. Ruru also gave a giggle. Both started laughing as more fireworks flew over head.

"TAAAA-MA-YAAAAAA!" Emiru shouted to the sky, laughing hysterically now. A big firework exploded and Emiru shouted to the sky again, but Ruru joined this time. "TAAAA-MA-YAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emiru and Ruru continued to laugh and shout until the fireworks stopped. When it finally did, there was a quiet stillness in the air. It was only their breathing and the sounds of the wind and sea that they could hear.

"First hot summer kiss." Ruru said with a snarky smile. Emiru laughed, her hand clasping on Ruru's, and their fingers immediately locked together.

"First hot summer kiss." Emiru repeated fondly. Ruru rubbed Emiru's hand with her thumb. It made the shorter girl smile.


End file.
